Détruire pour mieux reconstruire
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Entre son honneur et le basket, Aomine, contre toute attente, avait choisi le basket. AtobeAomine, non-con!


**Titre:**_ Détruire pour mieux reconstruire  
_**Genre: **_Romance et angst  
_**Rating: **_M pour des viols non-explicites et autres thèmes matures, avec une mauvaise fin__  
_**Personnages: **_Atobe/Aomine (oui oui, dans ce sens!), apparition de Kise, Kuroko et Kagami_

**Note: **_Alors... ce délire vient du fait qu'ils ont le même seiyu, déjà, et qu'ils ont plusieurs ressemblances, mine de rien. De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par vouloir les mettre ensemble, et voilà ce que ça a donné._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est devenu comme ça. En tout cas, sans spoilers, je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas joyeux, et il n'y a pas une bonne fin! J'ai qui plus est l'impression que mes personnages sont OoC, mais bon, ça c'est comme la plupart du temps..._

_Ah oui, sinon, je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas mes opinions qui sont décrites dans cette fic. Qui plus est, Aomine s'est mis à se rebeller contre moi à un moment (je vous jure!), du coup... voilà, ça a donné ce truc._

_Bref, je me tais et ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture malgré tout!_

* * *

Entre son honneur et le basket, Aomine, contre toute attente, avait choisi le basket.

Pourtant, Atobe était certain qu'Aomine détestait son sport, et il était convaincu que, à choisir, il rejetterait le basket. Il avait cru que l'as de Touou n'accepterait pas son chantage, qu'il s'en foutrait bien de se faire enlever le droit de jouer.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait menacé. Même si ce n'était pas du tout logique, même si ça ne correspondait pas à son caractère, c'était au fond ce qu'il souhaitait : qu'Aomine refuse et qu'il puisse, enfin, passer à autre chose.

Il aurait eu du mal à accepter la défaite, mais il aurait vite réalisé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'aurait-il à faire d'un adolescent qui n'était pas attaché à son sport? Qu'aurait-il à faire d'un lâche qui continue à jouer par un excès de talent plutôt que par réel intérêt?

C'était à dire vrai un test et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point il n'était pas content d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Si Aomine, malgré ce qu'il était devenu, voulait encore tant jouer qu'il acceptait un tel marché, c'était qu'il ne méritait pas ce traitement.

Cela dit, il était trop tard pour reculer. Atobe avait proposé et Aomine avait accepté. Il ne restait plus qu'à agir.

~xxx~

La première fois où il le vit, Atobe fut ébloui. Il en avait entendu parler, car le jeune roi de Hyoutei avait des oreilles et des yeux partout, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu joué.

Ils étaient tous les deux en première année de collège, mais ils se différenciaient par le sport. Atobe jouait au tennis; Aomine, au basketball. C'était en théorie deux mondes différents : ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer, encore moins à jouer l'un contre l'autre.

C'était deux mondes différents, mais Atobe n'était pas du genre à se faire arrêter par des broutilles de ce genre. Il restait qu'Aomine avait du talent et une personnalité qui lui plaisait : bon sportif, travaillant et surtout amoureux de son sport comme personne. Ils avaient beau ne pas être du même sport, ils partageaient le même amour que rien ne peut freiner.

Atobe était du genre à prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il décida qu'il voulait Aomine et il ne tarderait pas à l'avoir.

~xxx~

Aomine le suivit bien docilement jusque dans sa chambre. Il le regarda, l'air mi-blasé, mi-moqueur, comme s'il se foutait bien de ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver. Le grand lit du roi de Hyoutei trônait dans la pièce, comme une invitation à s'y jeter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Atobe hésita.

À dire vrai, il était à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin. Il était prêt à se retourner et à dire au grand adolescent qui le suivait de s'en retourner, que de toute façon il n'était plus intéressé. Il se connaissait, il serait capable de sortir des arguments convaincants autant pour Aomine que pour lui-même, et il pourrait ne pas le faire chanter sans pour autant ressortir perdant.

Il était convaincu quand Aomine, en le fixant d'un regard mauvais et d'un sourire moqueur, lui dit :

- T'as peur?

Il se demanda pendant une seconde qui menaçait qui, au juste.

~xxx~

Atobe croyait que tout le monde le connaissait au moins de nom.

Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il était encore assez naïf. Il était habitué à ce que les gens, dès qu'ils entendaient son nom, changent d'attitude du tout au tout et deviennent obéissants. Ce n'était pas selon lui bon ou mauvais, c'était seulement dans l'ordre des choses.

Il attendait en dehors des vestiaires et laissait passer ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Bien vite, Aomine sortit, accompagné d'un blond nommé Kise. Atobe ne se souciait pas de lui et il préféra plutôt se placer directement devant celui qui l'intéressait. Il lui dit, d'un ton sans appel :

- Aomine-kun, tu m'accompagnes un moment?

L'adolescent posa son regard sur lui. Il gardait son sourire, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui semblait lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une voix retentit :

- Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, vous venez?

Atobe sursauta autant que les autres. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus, que le riche ne reconnaissait pas, venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés. Le sourire d'Aomine aussitôt devint encore plus large et il s'en approcha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils commencèrent à discuter en s'éloignant.

Atobe, maintenant seul, resta un long moment immobile.

~xxx~

Aomine avait de toute évidence mal compris.

Le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut violent. Atobe était trop passionné et Aomine, pas assez. Pourtant, il semblait au riche que le plus grand le provoquait. C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : il s'apprêtait à le prendre contre son gré et lui, au lieu de résister, le poussait à le faire.

Il comprit pourquoi quand l'as de Touou tenta de prendre le dessus. Il avait au moins dix centimètres de plus que lui et il devait penser que c'était une raison suffisante pour le dominer, mais Atobe ne se laisserait pas faire. D'un coup bien placé dans le ventre, il le fit s'étendre sur le dos et monta sur lui.

En se penchant sur son visage, il lui souffla :

- Daiki, tu n'as pas bien compris, je pense...

Il y avait un air de défi dans ses yeux, mais Atobe l'ignora et sortit son dernier recours : une paire de menottes.

~xxx~

Atobe n'était pas du genre à bien prendre la défaite.

D'un côté, il voulait encore autant Aomine, mais, de l'autre, sa fierté l'empêchait de faire une deuxième tentative. Il avait déjà eu l'air assez ridicule, il n'était pas question de se prendre un tel vent une deuxième fois. Il conclut donc qu'Aomine ne méritait pas qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu de conséquences sur sa vie, mais Atobe réussit habilement à ne pas penser à lui pendant tout le reste de son collège. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de tennis et président du conseil des élèves, il avait énormément de travail. Quand en plus son père lui demandait de l'aider – pour le former à prendre la suite de la compagnie –, il pouvait facilement en faire abstraction.

Qui plus est, c'était une raison de ne pas aller voir par lui-même les matchs de basket. Il se gardait tout de même informé, parce qu'un Atobe ne pouvait pas ignorer quelque chose d'aussi important – même si c'était un autre sport. Seulement, il envoyait des gens qui lui faisaient un compte-rendu des matchs.

Quand son premier amour lui manquait, il allait trouver du réconfort chez des gens de passage. Il aurait pu avoir son harem à lui tout seul, tant les gens étaient prompts à coucher avec lui. Tous, peu importe leur grandeur, leur âge, leur position, acceptaient d'être sous lui, même quand il ne les traitait pas avec tout le respect qui leur était dû. C'était un simple moyen de se défouler, d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage et la volonté de poursuivre celui qu'il aimait quand il en était encore temps.

C'est ainsi que, sans le vouloir, il se tint au courant de la montée d'Aomine. Il n'en comprit pas tout à fait les véritables conséquences avant le moment fatidique où il décida de le revoir.

~xxx~

Atobe savait pertinemment qu'Aomine était bisexuel. Sans dire qu'il était très expérimenté, il avait tout de même eut plusieurs aventures autant avec des filles que des garçons. Cela dit, jusqu'à ce jour, s'il avait couché avec des hommes, il avait toujours été dominant.

C'était évident dans son regard, ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer, mais qui gardaient tout de même une lueur de défi. Il n'avait de toute évidence couché qu'avec des gens qui l'admiraient et qu'il avait pu dominer, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Cette fois, il était dominé dans les deux sens.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Atobe n'avait toujours rêvé que de le soumettre. Il faut dire que lorsqu'ils étaient en première année de collège, ils avaient à peu près la même grandeur, et le sourire d'Aomine était si resplendissant qu'il avait eu envie de le voir sous lui.

Avec les années, Aomine avait grandi plus que lui, mais Atobe, dans un coin de sa tête, gardait toujours l'image de celui du collège. Il espérait secrètement le retrouver au fond du garçon désabusé et cynique qu'il avait sous lui, en sachant pertinemment que c'était vain.

Il le savait mieux que personne : Aomine était brisé. Il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de le briser encore plus.

~xxx~

Atobe était en première année de lycée et, s'il avait pris le contrôle déjà de toute son école – le lycée Hyoutei –, il avait tout de même plus de temps libres que l'année précédente.

Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur Aomine : le jeune riche avait besoin de vérifier par lui-même s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou non. Selon ce qu'il avait entendu, le nouvel as de Touou avait craqué. Parce qu'il gagnait toujours, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop bon par rapport à son niveau et qu'il n'avait plus de rivaux, sa personnalité s'était brisée.

C'était une chose qu'Atobe ne pourrait jamais comprendre, déjà parce que, malgré son talent, il avait toujours au-dessus de lui – Seigaku avait battu à maintes reprises son équipe et lui-même avait perdu contre Echizen. Cela dit, même s'il n'avait plus aucune compétition, ce n'était simplement pas son genre de craquer de la sorte.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru qu'Aomine et lui se ressemblaient sur ce point, que, peu importe ce qu'il advenait, ils aimeraient toujours autant leur sport. Il avait cru que cette passion qu'il avait ne s'éteindrait jamais, peu importe les embuches sur son chemin.

Surtout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce soit la victoire qui détruise à ce point celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait beaucoup mieux compris, et aurait même pu compatir, si c'était la défaite qui avait rendu l'ancien as de Teikou aussi amer. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas accepter que la victoire, celle qui, malgré tous ses efforts, continuait à lui échapper, soit la cause de son malêtre.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la jalousie. Atobe réalisa que c'était plutôt de la déception.

~xxx~

Il lui restait un gout amer en bouche.

Au fond, il se rendait bien compte que, même s'il l'avait effectivement dominé, il n'avait pas réussi à le dominer pleinement. Une part d'Aomine lui était toujours voilée, interdite, et même s'il avait pénétré dans sa plus profonde intimité, il n'avait pas pu y avoir accès.

Non seulement il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais, en plus, il réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aller aussi loin. Le regard d'Aomine l'avait poussé à agir, et maintenant ses yeux lui disaient à quel point il le répugnait.

Ce n'était pas Atobe qui menaçait Aomine, mais l'inverse. L'as de Touou était si brisé, si cynique maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait que faire ressortir le mauvais chez les autres. Il l'avait poussé, poussé, pour qu'il commette l'irréparable, et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il semblait lui dire, plein de dégout, qu'il était comme tout le monde, aussi sale et dégoutant que tout le reste de l'humanité.

- Atobe, lui souffla-t-il avec son sourire encore hautain, t'es content? T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

Parce qu'il était malgré tout fier, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que son propre plan se soit retourné contre lui, le riche, en détachant enfin ses menottes, lui répondit :

- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour me satisfaire pleinement. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet de passage.

Aomine resta silencieux, mais ses yeux semblaient dire qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

~xxx~

Quand enfin il le revit sur le terrain, Atobe réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. Aomine était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, dans ses yeux éteints, dans ses mains qui tenaient le ballon, il y avait toujours l'ancien Aomine. Si, malgré son air désintéressé, il continuait à jouer dans les matchs, c'était parce qu'il aimait toujours le basket, non?

Cela dit, il avait perdu tout respect pour son sport, et c'était évident juste dans sa manière de jouer. Atobe savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas aux entrainements, que, quand il jouait, il ne sortait jamais son plein potentiel.

Ce qui le marqua le plus fut son sourire. Alors qu'il était sincère et enthousiaste auparavant, il était devenu moqueur, paresseux. Il savait d'avance que personne ne pouvait le battre et n'essayait même plus d'atteindre la victoire, puisqu'elle lui reviendrait de toute façon.

Atobe ne réalisa jamais qu'à ce moment précis, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

~xxx~

Atobe fut celui qui le rappela. Il sortit de nouveau sa menace, même s'il savait bien qu'à ce stade, ce n'était plus tellement important. Il sentait confusément qu'Aomine serait venu quand même, peut-être parce qu'il réalisait que celui qui souffrait le plus, au fond, n'était pas lui, mais Atobe.

C'était comme une drogue. Autant il avait un effet euphorisant, autant la déprime qui suivait était intense. Plus il le voyait, pire c'était, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer.

On aurait pu dire qu'il était encore amoureux, sans doute, mais il aimait seulement l'Aomine qui n'existait plus, celui qui était caché au fond de lui et qui n'arrivait plus à sortir à l'air libre. Il sentait aussi qu'Aomine ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, autant celui de Teikou que celui de Touou.

Aomine détestait le basketball parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde; Atobe détestait Aomine parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Tous deux s'accrochaient à défaut de pouvoir lâcher, car, s'ils lâchaient, leur vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Atobe réalisait enfin que, comme il l'avait compris au début, ils se ressemblaient vraiment.

~xxx~

Atobe avait fait suivre Aomine. Il avait alors obtenu la preuve parfaite pour le faire chanter.

Les sportifs n'ont pas le droit de se battre entre eux, au risque de perdre le droit de jouer. L'as de Touou, pour protéger des amis, n'avait pas hésité à lever le poing face à Haizaki. Atobe en avait des photos. Le reste était facile : il lui suffisait de montrer à Aomine les photos et celui-ci, s'il voulait encore jouer, ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Il l'appela donc et organisa avec lui un rendez-vous dans son manoir. À l'abri de tous les regards et toutes les oreilles, il lui montra les photos et le menaça, sur un ton sans appel :

- Si tu ne veux pas que ces photos se retrouvent entre de mauvaises mains, tu dois faire ce que je veux.

Aomine serra les poings, le regard plein de colère et de rage. Les dents serrées, il demanda :

- Je dois faire quoi?

- C'est simple, fit le riche avec son sourire hautain. Tu dois coucher avec moi.

~xxx~

Leur première année de lycée passa. Touou se fit battre par Seirin et Aomine connut enfin la défaite.

Atobe pourtant n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Peut-être parce que, même si maintenant Aomine aimait de nouveau le basket, il n'était pas redevenu comme avant. Peut-être parce que, maintenant qu'Atobe ne le menaçait même plus, il continuait à venir dans son manoir. Peut-être parce que, quand Atobe le violait, il pouvait sentir que, maintenant, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Atobe savait pertinemment à qui Aomine pensait. Il savait que le génie du basket était tombé amoureux. Le pire, c'était qu'il était tombé amoureux non pas de celui qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps, mais de celui qui, avec son grand sourire, son amour intarissable pour le basket et son attitude trop confiante, avait enfin réussi à le battre.

Kagami Taiga. De retour d'Amérique, il avait réussi à battre tous les membres de la génération des miracles, un à un. Accompagné de celui qui avait été l'ombre d'Aomine, il perpétrait un vrai massacre avec un air de défi dans les yeux, le même air que l'as de Touou affichait avant et qu'il commençait à réapprendre.

Ce qui était brisé en Aomine commençait peu à peu à se reconstruire, saccageant sur son passage tout ce qui restait d'Atobe.

~xxx~

Aomine se figea un moment, avant de partir à rire. Il fit remarquer, avec un air moqueur :

- C'est tellement cliché.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, enchaina Atobe. Soit tu couches avec moi, soit tu perds le droit de jouer au basket.

Il y eut un silence. Atobe, tranquillement assis en face de son invité, attendait le refus catégorique. À ce stade, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il tenait à proposer ce marché. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait besoin pour enfin tirer un trait sur lui. Il avait besoin de réaliser pleinement ce qu'était devenu Aomine, il avait besoin de ne plus y voir ce qu'il voulait y voir.

Pourtant, sans baisser le regard, un sourire moqueur toujours étiré sur ses lèvres, il accepta :

- Okay.

Atobe avait ce qu'il devait vouloir.

~xxx~

Un beau jour, Atobe arrêta d'appeler Aomine. Ce dernier, évidemment, arrêta du même coup de venir le voir.

Ils étaient en deuxième année de lycée maintenant. Le génie du basket s'était trouvé des adversaires de taille. Atobe sut qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui quand il le vit sourire comme avant. C'était trop tard pour lui : celui qui l'avait fait sourire s'appelait Kagami et pas Atobe.

Le tigre avait réussi là où Atobe avait échoué, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Non, ce qui était le plus douloureux, c'était de réaliser qu'Aomine l'avait utilisé pour se reconstruire.

Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment dans deux mondes différents, et tout ce qui restait à Atobe, c'était le tennis. Le jour où il se tiendrait sur le toit du monde, où il serait réellement le meilleur et où plus personne ne pourrait le battre, peut-être comprendrait-il enfin ce qu'Aomine avait ressenti.

À ce moment-là, peut-être pourrait-il enfin accepter qu'il était complètement détruit.


End file.
